In the field of semiconductor manufacture, it is required to form a highly fine wiring pattern to meet a recent trend for miniaturization of semiconductor devices. For the purpose, it is required to control a thickness of a thin film. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique regarding formation of a thin film using atomic layer deposition (ALD) or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
Patent Document 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0163556
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,996